Khloe Kardashian
'Khloe Kardashian Odom '(born June 27, 1984) is an American socialite, television personality, businesswoman, fashion designer, author, actress and presenter. In 2007, she came to prominence as a cast member of Keeping up with the Kardashians, an E! reality television series she shares with her family, and would later appear in its spin-off series, Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami and Khloe & Lamar. As of October 2012, Kardashian serves as a co-host on the American version of The X Factor along with Mario Lopez. She is married to Lamar Odom. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California. Her father, Robert George Kardashian (1994-2003), was of Armenian descent, and worked as a lawyer. Her mother, Kristen "Kris" Mary Jenner (born 1995; formerly Kardashian, nee Houghton) is of Scottish and Dutch descent and became a homemaker before managing her children's careers. She is the third of four children: she has two older sisters Kourtney Mary (born 1979) and Kimberly Noel "Kim" (born 1980) and one younger brother Robert Arthur "Rob" Kardashian (born 1987). Kardashian also has two half-sisters from her mother's remarriage to Bruce Jenner, Kendall Nicole (born 1995) and Kylie Kristen Jenner (born 1997). Through Bruce, she acquired three step-brothers: Burton "Burt", Brandon, Brody and one step-sister Cassandra Lyn "Casey" Jenner. She was homeschooled after dropping out of high school, and later stated she graduated with honours a year in advance at age 17. Career Reality Television In April 2009, Kardashian and her sister Kourtney announced that they were contracted to star in a spin-off, which followed their move to launch a D-A-S-H store in Miami, Florida. The series, Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami, debuted on E! on August 16, 2009. Starting May 29, 2009, Kardashian joined Miami Top 40 Mainstream outlet WHY! for a weekly four hour talk/entertainment program, co-hosted by 106 & Park's Terrence J. Khloe and her sisters Kim and Kourtney made a cameo appearance in the Season 3 premiere of the series 90210. Kardashian made an appearance in episodes 2, 4 and 8 of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, which premiered in January 2011. On April 10, 2011, Khloe & Lamar, Khloe's own show with her husband, Lamar Odom, debuted. Retail Khloe has a business interest in D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Calabasas, Miami and SoHo, with her sisters Kourtney and Kim. In June 2009, Khloe and her sisters teamed up with the Natural Products Association to create a teeth whitening pen called Idol White. Kardashian appeared in one of PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaigns. The three sisters released a jewelry line in March 2010. In the Spring of 2010, the sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. Bebe announced they were dropping the line in December 2010. In September 2010, Kardashian and her sisters released another clothing line, K-Dash on QVC. Kardashian and her sisters marketed a fake tan product, released in 2010 and called Kardashian Glamour Tan. The sisters also released a book, Kardashian Konfidential, in November 2010. In February 2011, Kardashian and her husband released a unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable." In May 2011, Kardashian and her sisters announced the release of their first novel. Prior to publication, the sisters requested help with naming their book. The winner was offered a cameo appearance in the novel. In July 2011, it was announced that the winning title was "Dollhouse". In October 2012, Kardashian and Odom released a second unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable Joy," inspired by the holiday season. Hosting Duties Kardashian's radio show, The Mix Up With Khloe Kardashian Odom, was a "one hour, commercial free show where Khloe will take requests, chat with her celebrity friends, and more during the Mavericks' season while she's in Dallas with her husband Lamar Odom." It aired on January 30, 2012. In October 2012, Kardashian and Mario Lopez were confirmed as the co-hosts of the second season of the American version of The X Factor. Their first appearance on the series aired on October 31. Personal Life On September 27, 2009, Kardashian married NBA basketball player Lamar Odom, who was a member of the Los Angeles Lakers at the time. The couple were married exactly one month after they met at a party for Odom's teammate Metta World Peace. Khloe later changed her name to Khloe Kardashian Odom. Legal Issues On March 4, 2007, Kardashian was arrested for driving under the influence. On July 18, 2008, Kardashian turned herself in and reported to jail to serve time for violation of probation. She faced a sentence of up to 30 days and enrolment in an alcohol treatment program within three weeks of her release from jail. She was released from jail fewer than three hours later due to overcrowding. In 2009, she was sued by a transsexual woman who claimed Kardashian had assaulted her outside a nightclub. In March 2012, Kardashian and her sisters Kourtney and Kim were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse. The complaint, filed in the United states District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim's manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws. Filmography Category:Kardashian/Jenner Family Category:KAKTNY Category:KAKTM Category:KUWTK Category:K&L Category:Cast